


Ohana Means Family, Family Means Everything

by SoCalGirl28



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: Steve McGarrett has very little family left. And he also knows next to nothing about his grandfather's side of the family.Percy Jackson is destined to fight a War. A War that will decide the Fate of the entire world, he needs all the help he can get.And Nico, well, Nico was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or possibly the right place at the right time.





	1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was sitting in the beach chair on his personal beach, sipping a beer. He was reflecting on what day it was; December 7, 2010. Almost seventy years to the day of his grandfathers death. He knew next to nothing about him, other than he had died a hero at Pearl Harbor. His father hadn't liked to talk about what he knew of him, and now would never have the chance. Steve had never felt more alone. He had very little blood family left, and none on the island. He had his Five-Ohana though, and they were always there for him.

He was watching the waves go in and out when suddenly a dark shadow coalesced beside him. He leaped out of his chair, grabbing his gun off the side table. He had seen some weird shit on this island and around the world but never like this. Abruptly the dark mass spat out a boy no older than fourteen. 

He had medium length black hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His olive colored skin was slightly pale, like he was going to be sick. He was wearing an old WWII aviators jacket, and had a sword on his belt. The sword was strange as the blade was black. Steve had no idea what type of metal it was.

"Where? Where am I?" The boy muttered.

"Hands!" Demanded Steve, brandishing his weapon. "Show me your hands." 

The boy held his hands up in the air. 

"What's going on?" 

"You mysteriously popped up on a Cop's property is what's going on. I don't know how you got here but I need your name, and age."

"Nico di Angelo. I'm thirteen. Can you put the gun down, please? I mean you no harm." The boy, Nico, asked.

"Okay, Nico. I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, and I'll put the gun down if you unholster your sword and lay it on the ground. Slowly."

Nico grabbed his sword by the hilt. He pulled it out of the holster, and laid it on the ground in front of him. He looked at the man holding a gun to him. He had short black hair that was sticking up in front, and his skin was tanned. His eyes were greenish blue, and Nico thought he looked remarkably like his Cousin Percy. 

Nico had been Shadow Traveling from Percy's House to the Underworld. He must've overshot again. At least this time, they spoke English.

Steve lowered his gun and laid it back down on the table beside the beach chair. 

"You can see my sword?" Asked Nico.

"Of course I can see it. It's got a black blade, which is weird. What type of metal is it made of?"

"Are you a Demigod? Mortals can't see Stygian Iron unless they're Clear-Sighted."

"Demigod? Mortal? What?"

"You can see my sword, so you're either a child of the Gods or you're a Mortal who can see through the Mist." Explained Nico.

"The Gods? The Mist? Do you mean the Hawaiian Gods?"

"Possibly. You could be a child of them and see through the Mist. Or you could be a child of the Greco-Roman Gods. Both Pantheons exist. Is that where I am? Hawaii?"

"Yes, we're on Oahu. And okay, I believed that the Hawaiian Gods were real. I've seen too much to believe otherwise. But you're telling me that the Greek Gods exist too? Like the Ancient Greek Gods? Like Poseidon and Hades?" Said Steve, puzzled.

"Yes. They move with the Heart of the West. It started in Greece, moved to Italy. Then Spain, England, and now they're in America."

"Okay. This is news to me. Demigods?"

"Sometimes the Gods come down to Earth and fall in love with Mortals, you know, regular humans? Then you know, next come children. They're called Demigods or Half-Bloods, because we're half human, half God." Said Nico awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"We're? You're a Demigod?"

"Yeah. I am. Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld, Son of Maria di Angelo and Hades; Greek God of the Underworld, the Dead, and Riches; at your service." He held out his palm, and a small ball of black flames shot out. He closed his hand and they extinguished.

"Okay. Wow. So you think I'm a child of either the Greek or Hawaiian Gods? I know both my parents, and I know for a fact my DNA matches both of them. So I can't be a Demigod." Said Steve, carding his hands through his hair. 

"Most likely the Greek Gods. They sleep around more than the Hawaiian Gods. And like I said you could just be a Mortal who can see through the Mist."

"What's the mist?"

"The Mist is the Magical Veil that separates the Mystical World and the Mortal World. Trust me, if Mortals saw half the things I've seen there'd be mass panic in the streets." Explained Nico.

"Okay, so I'm probably a Mortal who's, what did you call it, Clear-Sighted?"

"Yeah. Or you're a Legacy."

Steve sighed, "What's a Legacy?"

"A Legacy is the child or descendant of a Demigod. They're really rare though. Most Demigods don't live long enough to have children."

Suddenly the ocean waves came cresting up to the beach chair. When they washed away, a man in board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt was standing next to Steve.

Nico bowed, "Uncle Poseidon."

"Nephew. Thank you for looking after Percy, your idea will be needed in the upcoming War. Keep trying to convince him, it is the only way."

Nico blushed. "It's no problem, my Lord. He's my Cousin, I'll always look after him."

"If only the same could have been said of your Half Brothers, seventy years ago. If they had been as loyal to Family as you are, my son would not had died by their hands."

"You had another son in the Forties, Lord Poseidon? I only know of Winston Churchill."

"Woah. Winston Churchill was the son of Poseidon?" 

"Yes." Said Nico, "The entire Second World War was basically a family feud. The Sons of Hades; Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, and Hideki Tojo; against the Sons of Zeus, Franklin Delano Roosevelt and Charles de Gaulle, and Winston Churchill, Son of Poseidon." 

"Okay. That's a whole new perspective."

"I had another son in the Nineteen Forties. He died in the attack on Pearl Harbor, his name was Steven McGarrett, your grandfather, Steve. You are my Great-Grandson." Said Poseidon.

"I'm what? Why didn't I know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Your grandmother never knew, and because she didn't know, his children never knew. It was safer to never tell your family unless it was necessary." Explained Poseidon.

"Once a Demigod or Legacy knows of their Heritage, they become targets for Ancient Greek Monsters. Like the ones you read in the Myths." Said Nico.

"So why tell me now? And I'm guessing I shouldn't tell my sister Mary?"

Nico looked sheepish. "No, you shouldn't tell her unless she suspects. It will keep her safe. And I apologize, Uncle Poseidon. If I hadn't shown up on his beach, he never would have known."

"It's okay, Nico. I was considering telling him, myself." 

"You were?" Asked Steve, "Why now?"

"Your Uncle. My son, Perseus. He is destined to fight a War. A War that is escalating rapidly. He needs all the help he can get. You have training Percy does not. I was hoping you could help him."


	2. Chapter 2

"My Uncle?" Asked Steve.

"Technically, Percy would be your Granduncle." Said Nico, "Godly Family can be kinda strange but you get used to it."

"How old is this guy?"

"Perseus is fifteen, the War will truly begin when he turns sixteen, next year." Said Poseidon.

"Fifteen?! You want me to train a fifteen year old to fight a War?" Exclaimed Steve.

"Whether you train him or not, he will have to fight. There is a Prophecy. If you help him, he will have more skills than if you do not. He will have more of a chance for survival." Said Poseidon.

Steve sighed. He just found out he was related to a God, and now he had to decide if he was willing to train a Child Soldier. He had seen Child Soldiers before in Afghanistan and Africa, but never in a million years thought he would have to train one. 

"Percy is not a Child Soldier, Grandson. He is much more than that. He has been fighting Battles since he was twelve. He has lost friends, he has defeated enemies. Treating him like a child will only infuriate him." Said Poseidon.

"Did you just read my mind?" Asked Steve turning to Nico, "Did he just read my mind?"

Nico laughed, "Of course he did, he's a God. You get used to them knowing what you're thinking."

"Why does he have to fight? Does the Prophecy say he _has_ to fight?"

"Steven, I don't want him fighting in this War anymore than you do. If I thought I could hide him away until the War was over, I would. Regardless of the Prophecy, he will fight. It is pointless to try to stop him when he thinks Family or Friends are in danger."

"It's his Fatal Flaw." Said Nico.

"Fatal Flaw?" Asked Steve.

"A Fatal Flaw is a trait all Demigods have. Pride, Power, Grudges, Personal Loyalty. They're all flaws that can get a Demigod killed. Flaws we have to learn to keep in check. Mine is Grudges. I had a grudge against Percy this past year that almost got four people killed, possibly more. I learned to control it, but Percy has a hard time controlling his Flaw." Explained Nico. 

"It's one of the things I hoped you could teach him. Lady Athena once said that Percy would destroy the World to save a friend. That's true. You could teach him to see the big picture. To see that you can't save everyone, especially if saving them means the end of the world. I worry about this, that he would let those friends and family cloud his judgement. You could teach him balance."

"I don't know about this." Said Steve, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Lord Poseidon is right," said Nico, "this could really help him. He is the Prophecy Child not Thalia, or me. He's Olympus' only hope. If Olympus falls, so will the entire Western Civilization, because they're connected. So by helping him, you'll help America. You were sworn to defend America right? Training him is defending America. Plus, he is Family."

"Fine. I'll help. But my partner won't be happy about it. And frankly neither am I. But if he's going to fight no matter what, its best he has all the training he can get. I'll only do this on two conditions, though."

"And what are they?" Asked Poseidon.

"One, he has to come to Hawaii. I have a job, and friends here that I can't just get up and leave behind. Two, when this fight comes, I want to be there. If I can't stop him from fighting, I can at least watch his back." Said Steve.

"I accept your conditions. Percy's Winter Break starts in a few days, and lasts for three weeks. And then he has two weeks off in April. Is that enough time to teach him what needs to be taught? If not, I can speak to his mother about moving to Hawaii."

"Well, I'll see how he takes the training, then decide if that'll be enough time at the end of the first week. It might not though, there's a lot to prepare him for. And like I said, I have a job." Said Steve.

"I will talk to him, and prepare him for a possible move. Nico, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Will you move Percy here through Shadow Travel when the time comes? It's five thousand miles from here to New York, and my brother will never allow him on an airplane." 

"Of course, Lord Poseidon." 

"I have also spoken with your father,"

At this, Nico paled further.

"He agrees with Perseus that you have been too sheltered since your Sister's Death. If Percy moves here, he will be enrolling you in school with him, as Sally already has Legal Guardianship over you in the Mortal World."

"Ms. Sally has Legal Guardianship of me? How did that happen?" Said Nico, in amazement.

"I believe it happened after Percy's fifteenth birthday. You kept showing up looking haggard, and Sally was worried. She called for my brother."

"She talked to Father? She's okay, right?"

"Hades and Sally get along very well actually. Hades was only one of two Gods who knew of Percy's birth. Just like I knew you and your sister were still alive, all these years." 

"Oh. So what if Percy doesn't move here? Will I be enrolled in his school in New York?"

"Yes. You will be moving in with them regardless. Sally has already set up the guest room in her apartment as your room. I believe this is why Hades called you to the Underworld, to discuss this with you."

Nico wasn't quite sure how to deal with revelation. On one hand he was moving in with Percy, one of the only members of his Family left. On the other, well he kinda had a crush on him. He tried to ignore it, most of the time. But living with Percy? He knew it was wrong, Percy was his Cousin. And then there was the fact he was a boy. Nico had read that it was supposedly acceptable to have those types of feelings, but Nico wasn't raised that way, and was confused. 

"Okay." Said Nico, a bit apprehensive.

"Good, then this is settled. I must be on my way. My Palace is currently surrounded by the enemy, and while my Heir is holding down the fort, I'd rather like to be back on the front lines to keep an eye on things."

"Atlantis is under attack, my Lord?" Asked Nico.

"No, they have yet to attack. Though I assume it's only a matter of time."

"Who's attacking you?" Asked Steve.

"It has to do with this War. My father has risen from the Pit, and aims to retake the World. His allies are surrounding us."

"Your father?"

"Don't speak his name if you know it. Names have Power. To speak the true name of a being calls their attention to you. You're not prepared to fight that kind of battle yet." Said Poseidon.

Steve looked offended.

"He doesn't mean it like that, Commander McGarrett. He means you don't have the right tools. Mythical beings can only be defeated by four types of metal. The kind my Sword is made of, Stygian Iron, which is generally only used by children of the Underworld. Celestial Bronze, which is what most of the weapons used by Demigods are made of. Olympian Silver, which is only used by the Hunters of Artemis and minor Deities. And Imperial Gold, which is very rare."

Poseidon eyed Nico, "I'm going to ignore how you are aware of Imperial Gold weapons."

Nico blushed again, "My Lord, I don't-"

"We both know how you are aware, Nikola. Do not speak of it to anyone other than Percy, or Thalia. You can trust them. Do not tell Athena's daughter. This will be a Children of the Big Three only secret. Perhaps Steve, here, may be told. He is technically a Child of the Big Three. Well, grandchild. Understand?" Said Poseidon.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon. Father knows, I take it?"

"Oh, he knows. I had him complaining about it to me in the middle of the night. But the Fates say this was meant to be. That eventually all the Demigods shall know, and be at peace with each other. Your actions were the catalyst, and were Fated to be."

"There's going to be another War, isn't there? After this one?"

"We must hope it does not come to that."

"Okay, so what's this all about Imperial Gold?" Asked Steve, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Said Nico, "The first thing we should do, no matter what, is get you a Celestial Bronze Weapon. Now that you're aware of your Heritage, you're in danger."

"Speaking of that. I have your Grandfather's Weapon, I know he would want you to have it. It was on him when he died, but all Magical Weapons return to the Demigod's Godly Parent or Patron when they die. It's how I knew he'd been killed." Said Poseidon.

Poseidon held out a knife. It looked like a World War Two USN Camillus Knife. Though the blade was a bronze color that glowed in the fading sun. 

Steve took it from him, looking at it reverently. His grandfathers weapon. The blade he had used to protect himself. 

Nico frowned, "Huh, I would have thought he would have had Celestial Bronze Bullets or a Gun or something."

"Knives are only for the best of Greek Warriors. They have to be sneaky and quick, something I'm sure you're quite good at." Poseidon shot a grin at Steve, then glanced at Nico. "I don't believe I've seen a gun that shoots Celestial Bronze Bullets before." He said.

"Annabeth's Dad made some last year. He shot them from his World War 1 plane's guns. It's how they got away from Mount Orthys." said Nico. 

"You know a guy who can make Celestial Bronze Bullets? I'd like some of those if you can get in touch with him for me. I'd like some for my friends too, just in case." said Steve.

"Mortals?" asked Nico.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"We generally don't tell Mortals things like this unless necessary. But, I'll see what I can do."

"You can make an exception for Steve's friends, as he considers them family." said Poseidon.

"Alright. So does the Blade have a Name or should Steve name it?"

"It's called Wave Rider. I believe he called it that because the first time he used it, he ended up surfing the Monster he stabbed with it like a Wave. It's a Magical Weapon."

"Magical Weapon?" Asked Steve.

"It means it either has returning properties or a Mortal Disguise or both." Said Nico, "Magical items are coveted, as they are specially made by the Gods." 

"This one does not have a Magical Disguise, though it does return to its sheath. Rather like your Uncle's Bolt." Said Poseidon.

He held out a plain black knife sheath to Steve.

"Always wear the sheath and the blade, no matter how far away it is, will always return to it within a minute."

Steve took the knife sheath, and strapped it to his ankle. 

"I must be going now. I need to talk to Sally, Paul, and Percy about all of this. Nico, your Father is expecting you at his Palace in a few hours. I assume you need some rest before you go after accidentally traveling two thousand miles too far." Said Poseidon.

"He can stay here. After all, he is Ohana right?" Said Steve.

"What's Ohana?" Asked Nico.

"Ohana is the Hawaiian word for Family. Family means everything, here."

"Oh. Yeah, then we're Ohana. Just like three times removed or something. Thank you for letting me stay." Nico yawned, "Traveling this far makes me really sleepy." 

"And probably hungry. Come on I'll get you something to eat, and then you can crash in the guest room." Said Steve.

Poseidon smiled as he nodded his head and faded into sea mist, floating away on the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Nico was raised in the 30s and 40s where liking same genders was still taboo. Steve and Danny will help him get past that.
> 
> Nikola is the Italian version of Nicholas


	3. Chapter 3

Steve led Nico onto the Lanai, and through the sliding glass doors to the kitchen. He sat Nico down at the table.

"What do you usually eat?" He asked.

"Um, usually lots of Happy Meals unless I'm at Percy's."

Steve grimaced, that stuff was not good for you. 

"Okay, how about a peanut butter and banana sandwich? Protein and fruit, and as long as it's not fried and is on whole wheat bread, good for you. It's the Elvis Special."

"Okay, but who's Elvis?"

"Who's Elvis? How do you not know who Elvis is?" Said Steve, astonished.

"Probably because I'm about the same age as your grandfather."

"You're what?!"

"I was born January 28, 1928."

"How, how is that possible? Are all Demigods like you?"

"No, only my sisters and I are like that. It's because of World War Two, and the fact that it was the Sons of Hades against the rest. I was put in a Casino in Las Vegas where time stands still. I thought I was there for three weeks, turns out it was seventy years."

"Your sisters? I thought Poseidon said your sister died. You have more than one?" Asked Steve as he turned around and started preparing a sandwich for Nico. 

"Remember how I said I'd explain about Imperial Gold? Well it has to do with that. My sister Bianca was two years older than me. She is, was, my Full-Blooded Sibling. We have the same Mother as well as Father. That's rare for Half-Bloods. She went on a Quest and didn't come back, last year."

"A Quest?"

"A Quest is like a Mission from the Gods. I've been on one, by accident. Percy has been on four." Nico Explained.

"Four? That seems like a lot." Commented Steve.

"It is. Most Demigods, if they're lucky, get one Quest from a God in their lifetime. It's pretty much a rite of passage for us. But Percy is special."

"Is it because of what you said? He's a Prophecy Child? What did you mean by that?" Asked Steve.

"In 1938, I was ten, the Second World War was starting. A Prophecy was made by the Oracle of Delphi. She's our main resource for Prophecies, other than Lord Apollo. It's been kept a secret from Percy to protect him."

"I understand. What did it say?"

"That a Child of the Big Three would live to sixteen and make a decision that would decide the Fate of the Entire World."

"The Big Three?" Asked Steve, setting down a plate of two sandwiches on the table, and taking a seat. 

"The three sons of the Lord of Time. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. It was decreed at the time that all children of the Big Three under the age of seventeen were to be turned over to Camp Half-Blood."

"Eat." Said Steve, pointing to the plate. "What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a safe haven for Demigods. A place where we can train and not worry about Monster attacks. Or well, it was. It's less safe now that there's a War on." Explained Nico, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So how are you still alive and only thirteen?"

"Father was worried that because of the War, Bianca and I would be killed once we went to Camp. So he put us in the Casino, and only took us out about two years ago."

"And your other sisters?" Asked Steve.

"I only have one other sister. A half-sister. Her name is Hazel, and she died in 1942. I smuggled her out of the Underworld because I could tell that the time of her death was not her Fated Time to Die."

"Smuggling her out of the Underworld brought her back to life?"

"Yes. But it only worked because she was related to the Gods. Mortals don't generally remember their lives before they die. And you're not supposed do it, it's against the rules."

"But you did it anyway."

"I was looking for Bianca. I couldn't accept she was dead. I found Hazel instead. She's my sister too, I had to save her." Said Nico.

"So what's the big deal about Imperial Gold and what does it have to do with Hazel?" 

"Imperial Gold is only used by Roman Demigods. Which is what Hazel is. She's the Daughter of Pluto, not Hades."

"Pluto is the Roman version of Hades, right? What's the big deal?" Asked Steve.

"Greeks and Romans don't know the other exist. The Gods keep us separate because every time we meet, we have a tendency to start a War. For example, both the English and American Civil Wars were caused by the Romans and Greeks fighting each other."

"So it's kept secret? What did Poseidon mean, it'll be a Secret of the Big Three Children. Why let you know?" Asked Steve.

"Probably because the Big Three's personalities don't change as much as the other Gods." Said Nico.

"Who's Thalia?"

"The other Child of the Big Three. She's the Daughter of Zeus. And the Lieutenant of Artemis."

"Lieutenant of Artemis?"

"Lady Artemis has a band of girls all under the age of eighteen. It's a safe haven for all girls or women. They run around the country killing Monsters, protecting Demigods. To join they have to swear off all romantic relationships. They're given partial Immortality. Thalia is Artemis' Second in Command."

"Partial Immortality?" Asked Steve.

"They're immortal unless they die in Battle."

"Oh. So you, Thalia, Hazel, and Percy are the only Children of the Big Three alive?"

"That we know of. But Hazel said something the other day, I don't know. I'll have to investigate." Nico yawned.

Steve could see that Nico was falling asleep at the table. 

"Come on, you need some sleep."

Steve grabbed Nico's shoulder, guiding him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Nico collapsed on the bed and immediately started snoring. 

Steve smiled and shook his head. He closed the door and walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

He cleaned up, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down in the living room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

\---

Percy Jackson, the only living Half-Blood Child of Poseidon, was sitting in the kitchen of his Manhattan apartment doing his homework when a bright light appeared behind him. He knew that was someone in their Godly Form, and waited until the light faded then jumped out of his chair and fell in to a bow.

"Percy. Good to see you're keeping up with your homework."

"Dad. Hi, is something wrong? The War?"

Poseidon laughed, "Percy, relax. The War hasn't escalated since I've last spoken to you. I'm here to talk to you and your family about something. Are your mother and stepfather here?"

"Um, yeah. They're in the living room." 

Percy walked towards the room adjacent to the kitchen, "Mom? Paul? Dad's here. He says he needs to talk to us."

Percy's mom, Sally, came into the kitchen followed by her husband, Paul Blofis. 

"Poseidon." She said.

"Sally." Poseidon smiled at her. "Paul." He nodded his head.

"What's going on? Is Percy in danger?" Asked Sally.

"No. but perhaps you should sit down. This may be a long conversation."

The four of them all sat around the kitchen table. Sally brought out lemonade and cookies.

"So, what's all this about, Lord Poseidon?" Asked Paul.

"Percy. What do you know about your brothers during the Second World War?"

"I know Winston Churchill was my brother. And that his family is relatively safe because they live in England. I don't know of another one. I had another brother?" Asked Percy.

"Wait a minute, Winston Churchill was your brother?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah. FDR was Thalia's and Hitler was Nico's." Said Percy.

"That's fascinating." Said Paul.

"Yes, anyway. You had another brother in the 1940s. My youngest at the time, his name was Steven McGarrett. He died in the attack on Pearl Harbor." Explained Poseidon.

"Wow. I had no idea. Chiron never told me." Said Percy.

"He never told you at my request." Said Poseidon, "Steven was married and had two children. His wife wasn't aware of his Heritage, and neither were his children."

"It was safer that way, right? Not to tell them if they didn't already know." Said Percy.

"Safer?" Asked Paul.

"Once anyone related to a God is aware of their Heritage, they become targets for Monsters. It's why I never told Percy about his Father until it was necessary." Said Sally.

"Yes, well his grandson has recently become aware of it because of your Cousin Nico."

"Nico?" 

"Yes, he accidentally showed up on Steven's private beach in Hawaii while Shadow Traveling."

"Okay, and what does that have to do with me?"

"Steve, named after his grandfather, has very little Blood Family left. He wants to get to know you. And I believe he has skills he could teach you that will help in the fight against my Father."

"Okay. Well I'd love to get to know him. I don't have much Family left either, Dad. It's why I'm so close to Thalia and Nico. They're my only Cousins."

"How does he have skills Percy doesn't?" Asked Sally.

"Steve was trained as a Navy SEAL. He has a different way of fighting then Chiron teaches. In light of the fact my Father has risen from Tartarus, I believe Percy needs all the training he can get." 

"I agree." Said Sally, "I want Percy to have the best chance he can get of surviving. Receiving unusual training will give him an advantage Kronos won't expect."

"Well, Steve has agreed to train Percy. On two conditions."

"What are they?" Asked Sally.

"One, that Percy goes to Hawaii to train. And two, that when the fight comes, he wants to be there."

"Why does he want to be there?" Asked Percy.

"He was upset at the fact that a teenager will be the deciding factor of this War. He said that if we can't stop you from fighting, the least he can do is be there to watch your back."

"I like him. And I like the idea of a Navy SEAL watching your back. I agree. Are we going to have to move there to get his training?" Said Sally.

"I would recommend it. As all three of you know, Nico will be moving in with you regardless of where you live. Should need be, he can move you back to New York in a few seconds."

"I agree with Sally. If you have to fight in this War, I want you to have every advantage you can get. I have a few friends in Hawaii that have offered me a job at one of the schools there. I can call him, and we can transfer when Winter Break starts." Said Paul.

"Nico can get me back to New York if needed?" Asked Percy.

"Yes. And if need be, I can send Chiron to come get you. You'll only be a couple of minutes away at all times." 

"Alright. I want to get to know my Family. And moms right, I need all the help I can get." Said Percy.

"Wonderful. I'll let Steve know and let you get the logistics figured out." 

"Sounds good." Said Percy.

Poseidon got up from the table and gave Percy a hug.

"Close your eyes, all of you."

There was a flash of light and the God was gone. 

"Let's get packing." Said Sally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is kind of a weird crossover, but the idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away. 
> 
> Steve is obviously a descendant of Poseidon, he's too addicted to the ocean not to be.
> 
> Are there other members of the Five-0 team who are Demigods, who knows?
> 
> Are there possibly Demigods related to the Five-0 team?
> 
> Stick around and find out!
> 
> Oh this is set after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I couldn't remember the dates for BOL and the Battle of Manhattan, so I rearranged it to fit my story. I don't think I'm too off though...


End file.
